


The Fireplace

by fanwit



Series: 25 Days of Sevart [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, M/M, pre-slash?, warning: this fic is sad theyre sad youll be like :( reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Snape pays Arthur an unexpected visit and they both cope.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Arthur Weasley
Series: 25 Days of Sevart [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1199560
Kudos: 5





	The Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> (*slides in a year late with Starbucks*) This has zero dialogue whatsoever and I just went okay I'm writing it like this apparently. Characters do really take control... My [tumblr](https://fanwit.tumblr.com).

The wind howls as the door bangs open. Arthur jumps up, wand out, and stares at the door. Snape enters, hunched away from the wind. He grabs the edge of the door and pulls. Leaning against the door, he struggles against the roar of the wind. With a slam, the coldness disappears and the flicker of the fire lights their vision.

Snape turns, shaking out some snow out of his hair. His robes are covered in snow. Arthur, wand still pointed at Snape, picks up a blanket and tosses it to him. Snape wraps it around him, a slight thankful look that disappears just as suddenly as he had entered.

With a meaningful look at the fireplace, Snape slowly moves towards it. He sits down at the armchair right next to it and sighs. The kettle whistles. Snape jumps and Arthur heads for the stove. He finally puts away his wand, opening the only cabinet just above the counter. Arthur pulls out two cups from the small cabinet and winces when the top shelf falls down. He doesn't look back to see Snape's reaction.

Arthur hands Snape his cup of tea, no regard whatsoever to his preferences, and sits down on the floor. There's a small puddle around Snape's boots. Snape takes a long sip then shivers. Arthur takes a sip as well. It's flavourless, the worst he's had. Grimacing, he takes another sip.

The wind scratches at the windows. The fire continues flickering, embers just missing Arthur. Snape leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. Arthur grips his cup. He leans over and pushes Snape's foot. Snape jolts up and places both hands on the arms of the chair.

With a shake of his head, Snape stands up. He takes a deep breath. Arthur takes Snape's still full cup and returns to the kitchen counter. When he turns back around, Snape's staring wistfully at the fire. _Cold_, they both agree. Arthur steps towards him but hesitates.

Snape looks at him. His brown eyes look soft in the firelight. Arthur steps closer and reaches out for his hair. There's glimmers of sparkle, coming and going with the flickers. Arthur strokes Snape's hair, watching the small droplets vanish into the darkness. Snape takes Arthur's other hand. It's freezing cold.

Arthur brings his hand down to grip it with both hands. Bringing it up to his mouth, he exhales and Snape looks helplessly at him. No, not helplessly. Arthur stares back with just as much emotion.

There's nothing they can do.

Arthur tugs gently and they move slowly along the room. Arthur's bed is in the middle of the opposite wall of the fireplace, the furthest he could get from the windows and door. Snape steps out of his boots and climbs into bed. Arthur takes off his wand holster and puts it down on the floor right next to the bed. Snape watches him, fidgeting with the blanket.

Arthur kicks off his shoes. He climbs into bed, pulling the blankets over both of them. Snape pushes his face into Arthur's shoulder. Arthur closes his eyes at the sudden coldness.

And Severus finally lets himself cry.

It's warm.


End file.
